


The Nightmares

by vampire_lovers_bite



Series: What Could Have Been Instead Of What Happened [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Project Resistance
Genre: Gen, Implied Deaths, Multi, One Shot Collection, Platonic Relationships, Umbrella sucks, Violence, hinted romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_lovers_bite/pseuds/vampire_lovers_bite
Summary: Is an escape truly possible?
Relationships: Becca Woolett/ Martin Sandwich, Becca Woolett/Samuel Jordan, Becca Woolett/Valerie Harmon, January Van Saint/Becca Woolett, January Van Saint/Martin Sandwich, January Van Saint/Samuel Jordan, January Van Saint/Tyrone Henry, January Van Saint/Valerie Harmon, Martin Sandwich/Valerie Harmon, Samuel Jordan/Valerie Harmon, Tyrone Henry/Becca Woolett, Tyrone Henry/Martin Sandwich, Tyrone Henry/Valerie Harmon
Series: What Could Have Been Instead Of What Happened [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703740
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be part one of a two-part 'one-shot', I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And feedback is heavily welcomed.

Valerie sat against the cool, white wall with her knees hugged to her chest as she stared at her brightly colored Vans without a word. The blinding lights above the six different people in the room were the only things to keep any of them awake. All of them had just gotten back from different experiments. They'd all dealt with two experiments, Valerie had been lucky this time around and hadn't lost either of hers, luck that had extended to January who also hadn't failed either of her escape attempts. Though she knew that Becca, Martin, Samuel, and Tyrone all had a loss under their belts. She couldn't remember how she got here nor could she remember what got her into something like this. But she could remember the hours of pain and torture she'd been going through for who knows how long. The others trapped in this room with her were also just as exhausted as her. This exhaustion ran deeper than just needing more sleep. Experiments were run daily on them, people came in their little cell to take blood every morning for some reason then they're always given a small breakfast. Oatmeal. After that, they were forced to participate in different experiments. Downtown, an abandoned theme park, a casino, and what looked like a research facility. They knew now that the sets were fake, but the first time they woke up in downtown Raccoon City. Well Valerie nearly cried from the thought of being free until she realized they were blocked in and would have to follow a set path that the Mastermind of the time set up. She remembered how badly her ribs hurt from the attack she'd received just before the final door opened, how Tyrone and Samuel needed to support her as they hurried through the hallway towards the blindingly bright light. Martin excitedly exclaimed that he couldn't believe that they were free, but his excitement died as they re-entered the same holding cell Becca and January were waiting in. They realized right then and there that... there wasn't an exit. They were guinea pigs, trapped in a decently sized cage. Six cots were the other things really in there to help them to sleep. Their clothes were taken every night and mended or replaced depending on how badly they were ruined. Valerie lifted her gaze to the other five people, frowning as she studied them

First, there was the self-proclaimed leader Tyrone Henry. From what he could remember, he held the position of Captain with the Fire Department for Raccoon City. The twenty-five-year-old man who knew exactly what he wanted to do, though he didn't know what to do now. Tyrone struggled to think of a way for the six of them to escape from the facility. He sat on his cot with his hands covering his face, his shoulders slumped in the most defeated manner Valerie had ever seen on the man. Blood freely dripped from a cut on his forearm, dripping onto his pants and his cot.

The sharpshooter in the group stood away from everyone else, a twenty-two-year-old park ranger who'd been attacked after she visited one of her zones once reports of people getting attacked came through her radio as she sat at a bar. Becca leaned against the wall furthest from Valerie, twirling some of her blonde hair around her pointer fingers as she gazed at the wall beside her like it was a window. Dirt covered her exposed abdomen, dried blood smeared across her cheek with scratches and bruises covering the different exposed parts of her skin. That thoughtful look felt so familiar to Valerie by now. Becca wanted to get free and get back to her family as soon as possible, her parents, uncle and younger siblings were waiting for her.

January, a twenty-one-year-old hacker, sat away from all of us on a see-through crate, fidgeting with the device she used to disable the cameras whenever they were in the different rooms to give them some time to explore without the masterminds watching their every move. She rarely spoke to any of them, only talking to them whenever she felt it was necessary like if she'd been hurt or if she didn't have any ammo or if she needed backup while exploring a room. Though the few times she opened up to Valerie, the slightly older woman gathered than Jan didn't have any family waiting for her but she did have a cat at home. Jan worried about it sometimes, never revealing whether or not the cat was male or female. Her black leather vest dirty in multiple locations from the times she'd been smacked around by the Tyrant that Daniel controlled, the knee of her leather pants were ripped and exposed a scraped knee. Dirt smudged across her nose-bridge, probably from one of the times she wiped at her face.

Their damage dealer, a twenty-one-year-old former boxer couldn't keep still like the rest of his team. Samuel paced in front of the door that led in from the different experimentation rooms, his letterman jacket ripped in several places on his back from when he dodged an attack from the licker. The claws had barely missed his back but they'd cut open his jacket and shirt, causing him to stumble and slam against the floor according to Martin. Sam didn't like talking about how he got here, but he did mention that he had signed up for this. Which made the others avoid him outside of the experiments in the beginning days until he made it clear that he didn't work for Umbrella and he just wanted to get out of here. Preferably with the ones sitting around him now. He scrubbed his hands through his short, brown hair as if unable to properly get his thoughts together at that moment.

Their youngest teammate, the nineteen-year-old mechanical genius, Martin sat close to where Becca stood. His legs crossed as he messed with the different mechanical parts he'd managed to slip through the checkpoints in his backpack. His messy hair falling into his eyes, hiding them from view. Blood covered his discarded overshirt and his sneakers, which he'd taken off and set on his overshirt. He used to ramble about when he'd been taken, he had been doing some repairs at the hospital when he accidentally found the lift for NEST 2. Before he could get away, he'd been kidnapped and then he woke up in here with the others. Most of the others felt protective of the goofy mechanic, but Becca was even more protective of him and had risked her ass several times to go back to get him whenever he'd fallen behind from his injuries.

Valerie slowly forced herself to her feet and she approached Tyrone silently, kneeling beside him to fix his forearm. He jolted slightly when she softly touched his shoulder, giving her a cracked smile that showed his defeat. She shifted her backpack onto the cot beside him, opening it to dig out her small first aid kit. Neither of them spoke the entire time she patched him up, though he did relax a bit more the longer she had her hands on his arm. Often, Tyrone and Valerie had moments where they would share these little touches here and there. Little looks passed between them that their teammates have never noticed before. They never tried exploring whatever had begun to grow on between them, and it wasn't like Tyrone was the only person who liked Valerie. Sam sought her out often, both during the experiments and after. They had moments together, slightly stolen moments where Sam would fix her bangs or he would pull off some brain matter from her hoodie with a small chuckle escaping from him. She often checked on him when everyone else was preoccupied, Sam often hid his wounds which meant Valerie had to seek him out often to make sure that he wasn't bleeding out. Martin sometimes flirted with Tyrone, the older man always becoming flustered whenever it happened as he never knew how to react.

Valerie often felt jealous of the others and their memories, since she could barely remember what led her to be here in the experiments. She knew her age, 23, that she had been majoring in Chemistry at Racoon University and that she had been offered an internship with Umbrella Pharmaceuticals. From some of the things they found in the research facility, she knew that Umbrella had been involved in everything. Had she been involved? Maybe she'd set everything up and been betrayed which caused her to forget whatever had led her here. Once Tyrone's arm was fully treated, Valerie put her kit back into her bag before flipping the top closed. He didn't stop her as she went to her cot, sitting down on it with a heavy sigh. Her eyes burned, her muscles sore in places she didn't even know possible.

> "What are we gonna do?" Becca's drawl drew everyone's attention, "I ain't hearing no one move around outside like usual. It's quiet now in a way I ain't heard before."
> 
> "So they're quiet. They're probably pissed off at our failures." Sam's bitter tone didn't shock anyone, "They hate when we fail, and we all know it."
> 
> "I think it's different, even when we fucked up before. They've never been this-"

Becca's sentence didn't get to finish before the lights suddenly shut off, startling everyone in the room. Sam immediately moved closer to Valerie, his fingers brushing against her back gently. Jan got to her feet, looking around as she gripped her device against her chest. Becca had her hand on Martin's shoulders, having moved closer to him as well. Tyrone hadn't moved though, but his shoulders were tense again and he seemed like a coil ready to pop if needed. But nothing happened, no one came in to give them their extra box to re-stock their small kitchen or to make sure they were all healthy after everything they had to handle for that day. They'd always been warned before lights out to give them all enough time to lay out what they needed fixed or replaced, yet there hadn't been an announcement at all.

> "Maybe they don't want to deal with us right now," Valerie reached back to touch Sam's hand, "Why don't we try to get some rest? There's not much else we can really do if they're not wanting to handle us currently."
> 
> "I agree with Val," Jan spoke up finally, "We'll get some sleep, if nothing changes by the time we wake up again. Then and only then should a plan be talked about."
> 
> "Alright, I'm ok with that idea." Becca nodded, squeezing Martin's shoulder gently.

Martin stood up, collecting his things before he walked over to his cot. He slid his backpack underneath it, setting his overshirt and sneakers on the small box at the base of it. Before he began to undress without really caring about the others in the room with him. Tyrone tugged off his sneakers, tucking them under his cot and removing his plaid button-up. Sam removed his jacket as he walked over to his cot to lay it out along with his ripped shirt, the jingling of his necklace the only indication to the others what he had been doing besides the rustling of his clothes. Becca dragged Valerie and Jan into the small bathroom, giving the trio of men a sharp look as if they would try to peek at them. She lit several candles to give them enough light to handle anything they needed to. Jan went into one of the stalls, sighing softly in the process. Valerie wetted some paper towels and started wiping the dirt off of her face and neck. Becca started to remove her clothes, she had no shame in front of the other girls and didn't care since they all had the same parts. She let Valerie wipe her down, joking that she felt like a kid being scrubbed by their mom which made Valerie laugh softly. They were only a year apart in age so for Becca to refer to her as a mother amused her. Jan came out in her underwear from the stall, her clothes neatly folded in a pile that she held against her chest. She also let Valerie wipe her down, though she didn't say anything the entire time. They both helped Valerie wipe down once she'd gotten out of her clothes, she moved her braid to the other side of her neck silently. They'd started doing this after Becca nearly had a panic attack over the brain matter that fell off of her shoulder onto her back, it helped the trio reclaim some sort of control in their controlled lives. No one spoke as the girls returned to the main room, setting down the things they needed fixing before climbing into their different cots.

Valerie tucked her arm under her pillow, rolling over onto her side to face Sam as he laid on his back to stare at the ceiling. Valerie's cot sat the closest to the bathroom while Martin's sat closest to the door leading into the room from inside the facility. No one spoke, but the tension in the air made it clear that no one was asleep yet. Her eyes slowly began drifting shut, her shoulders relaxing slightly once she finally let sleep take hold of her.

* * *

Valerie walked through the halls of NEST 2, a clipboard held loosely in her hands as she searched for the other students interning with her. She wished it had been Rebecca Chambers, partially due to their friendship but also due to how smart she was despite her young age. Though her path led her to the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo unit, the two girls still got together for coffee whenever their busy schedules allowed them to meet... at least that had been their thing until Rebecca was dishonorably removed from the RPD force once the S.T.A.R.S. teams came back with barely half of their forces. Their suspension had sent Rebecca and several of her other teammates out of Raccoon City as soon as they could without any explanation or reason, Rebecca never said goodbye to Valerie. She just left without a word. She recalled how jumpy her friend had been, how it seemed that Rebecca had aged ten years in those two nights she spent in the mountains. But it also became clear to Valerie that Rebecca didn't trust her anymore, staying tight-lipped about everything despite how close they'd previously been. Valerie shook her head to clear her thoughts of how weird everything had gotten, how on edge the people in the NEST 2 had been in the last several days... ever since the S.T.A.R.S. had come back.

> "There you are!" Valerie called out for her friend, smiling.
> 
> "You were looking for me?" Her colleague seemed confused, tilting her head to the side.
> 
> "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about what you told me about last time. The genetic makeup you mentioned to me."
> 
> "What are you talking about?"
> 
> Valerie's smile dropped instantly, "The project you're assigned to, remember?"

Her colleague gave her a puzzled look, their eyebrows drawing together in confusion before they nudged Valerie. They claimed that had been a nice joke before walking away from her, shaking their head with an amused smile now. Valerie stared after them in silence, frowning without really noticing that Annette Birkin had seen this interaction. The older scientist immediately took note of it, typing it out on her tablet with a cold look coming into her eyes. No one liked people who asked questions, medical genius or not. Valerie kept asking questions to her colleague, she shouldn't have but she did. Her curiosity had always been a trait that had always been both good and bad. Valerie walked up to her apartment three nights later, swinging her backpack around to fish out her keys without paying attention to the things around her.

> "Hey, Val," Jill's voice grabbed her attention from her quest for her keys.
> 
> "Jill," Valerie blinked in surprise, "I thought you left town."
> 
> "Not yet. Brad and I had some unfinished stuff so we stuck around."
> 
> "I wish I had known, I would have invited you over for pizza rather than hanging out alone."

Jill smiled at Valerie's joke, shaking her head slightly as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

> "I'll take you up on that next time, I'm ordering pizza later so come by in an hour or two."

Valerie nodded, a small smile coming onto her lips now. She always liked Jill. A calm, calculated police officer who knew how to pick locks and didn't take shit from anyone else. Jill disappeared inside of her apartment with a single wave while Valerie continued to look for her keys. Neither of them knowing that they wouldn't have that pizza night. She tossed her keys gently onto the small table near her entrance, kicking her sneakers off carefully. She didn't even notice how dark her apartment seemed, choosing to ignore it in blissful ignorance as she walked over to the small kitchen wanting to have a glass of juice. No one would notice if she vanished, she kept to herself mostly and only ever spent time with Jill or Rebecca but even now. She felt like she shouldn't stay in Raccoon City anymore. Something in the air had turned sour, the murders were more frequent and Chief Irons had no explanation just like Mayor Warren. Valerie poured herself a small glass of apple juice, taking a small sip from it as she turned to look into her darkened bedroom. That made her finally notice how quiet her apartment felt, how cold it was like she'd somehow left a window open. Valerie walked into the next room, blinking and adjusting her glasses with her free hand.

> "Um... Hello?" Valerie called out softly, unsure of why she even did that.

Silence answered her and she felt stupid at that moment. She set her glass down on the small coffee table as she looked for the single window in her room but she couldn't find it. She couldn't find it? Valerie reached towards the light switch, heart hammering in her chest while swallowing hard. She didn't turn the light on though. A large hand suddenly covered her mouth and nose, preventing her from screaming and breathing as well. The taller man grinned in a cruel manner that chilled her to the core, he injected her with something roughly on the side of her neck. Dropping her with an amused smirk, Valerie struggled to crawl away from him and towards her kitchen. The man watched her attempt to get away from him, laughing lowly in his throat the entire time. Valerie reached for her door, mentally screaming for Jill as she stretched her arm out as far as she could. Darkness swallowed her after that last thought, her forehead hitting the wooden floor.

* * *

Valerie sat up swiftly, her heart hammering in her chest as she clutched the blanket against it. Sweat dripped down her spine and her face. She rubbed her face with a heavily shaking hand before she looked around the room to see if anyone had also woken up. Everyone slept soundly around her in their cots. How could she have forgotten? She worked under the same people who'd kidnapped all of them and injected them with a virus to try to harm them. The young chemist hugged her knees to her chest silently, pressing her face into her knees. It took everything inside of her to not cry right there and then. She'd never see Jill or Rebecca again, she'd never see her cozy one-room apartment, and she'd never get to work on her passion ever again. A single tear slid down her cheek until the sounds of someone getting up caused her to lift her head, Jan was staring at her from two cots over with a small frown on her lips. The dirty blonde got out of her cot, quietly walking over to the brunette's cot without a word. She sat down carefully beside her and hugged her, maybe she'd recognized what Valerie had been attempting to do or maybe she just knew her teammate needed a hug. Neither said anything the entire time until Martin sat up with a yawn, not caring as he walked towards the bathroom while rubbing the back of his neck in an exhausted manner. Jan went back to her cot after reassuringly squeezing Valerie's shoulder, nodding slightly. That had been the most friendly gesture Jan had done this entire time, and Valerie knew better than to comment on it. She'd pull away again.

It seemed like time passed slower as the days went on. No one came to take their blood, to give them breakfast or to mend their clothes. Martin didn't seem to mind, he had set up a few small lights around the cell to make sure we had enough light to function. They left most meals to Becca and Tyrone since the two of them were amazing at meal prep, they'd been able to ration their collection of food that would last them for at least a month from what Becca chirped. Not having to deal with any more experiments felt nice, but it also felt like the calm before the storm. Valerie found a way to mend the ripped clothes using a bobby pin that she'd had Martin take apart to use it with the stool of thread she had in the bottom of the smaller pocket of her backpack. Sam didn't pace as much anymore, but he did work out with Tyrone. January kept messing with her device, perched beside Valerie a lot. Thankfully no one teased either of them, rather Becca looked glad to see that Jan had finally begun to connect with someone else. Becca said that no one made any sounds outside at all, it didn't seem like anyone was walking around anymore. They didn't know how many days passed until the sounds of someone's rushed footsteps caused Tyrone to jump to his feet with Sam and Becca joining him immediately. Martin scrambled to get beside Jan and Valerie, the six of them watching the door with held breath as someone started hitting it. A tactical boot broke the door down followed by the muzzle of an assault rifle, Valerie gripped Jan's arm tightly as fear gripped her heart. The man had to be from Umbrella, he was going to kill them. The soldier lowered his rifle as a look of shock came over his scruffy features, he pushed the mess of curly black hair out of his face before a smile of relief came onto his features.

> "Holy shit. I didn't think anyone was still alive in here." He chuckled, "Come on. We're geting out of here."
> 
> "Why should we trust you?" Tyrone growled, ready to fight the man.
> 
> "Hey. Calm down. Name's Carlos. My partner asked me to clear this thing while she handled something, I just want to help."
> 
> Valerie studied his honest features, "Ty. I think we can trust him."

Tyrone looked back at their medic, the two of them sharing a look that the others couldn't decipher but it caused their leader to nod in agreement. The six of them hesitantly left their cell, Tyrone didn't let Carlos near his group though. He could see the Umbrella patch on his sleeve and that made the older man distrustful towards the younger. Carlos explained how to get to the helipad from where they were, concerned that he hadn't heard from his partner yet. He didn't want to leave her behind, he wanted them to go ahead and make sure everything would be ready for when they needed to escape. Valerie couldn't understand why they couldn't just leave through the normal exit until they saw the carnage in the next room. All the scientists she'd interned around were dead, either from the infection or a gunshot wound. She couldn't help but cover her mouth in horror as they hurried through the halls, forcing herself to tear her eyes away from them with a pounding heart. Sam and Tyrone led them through the halls which made Valerie smile, it reminded her of the first time they all worked together successfully. The helipad had been soaked due to the rain pouring down, two helicopters were left resting there. Martin immediately surged ahead to explore the mechanical beast in front of them, the bright look returning to his eyes as he did so. Jan climbed in after Martin, joining him in the cockpit. The two of them discussed everything as they began messing with the different switches and buttons while trying to not geek out. Becca climbed in smoothly, slumping down in one of the seats with Sam and Tyrone following her lead. Valerie stood outside of the helicopter, looking up at the dark sky while feeling the cool rain on her skin for the first time in a long time. Her eyes drifted shut from the way the cool breeze wrapped around her in a hug like it was welcoming her back into reality. She climbed inside only once she started feeling cold, sitting beside Sam in order to get warmed up. They waited for Carlos and his partner, unsure of what they should do until they arrived but they all ducked down when an older man came calmly walking out. His white hair short against his skull as he played with a purple vial, that amused smirk that had been haunting Valerie ever since she remembered being kidnapped. Her hands curled into fists as she watched him, still as cocky as the day he stole everything from her. She quietly shrugged off her backpack, setting it silently on the bench she'd been sitting on.

> "Nikolai!" Carlos' voice made Valerie freeze as.
> 
> "What do you want?" Nikolai's thick Russian accent finally gave a voice to the monster.
> 
> "I won't let you do this. Give me the vaccine."

Nikolai laughed at Carlos, slipping the vile into a small pouch before cracking his knuckles. He didn't seem to care that he only had a pistol compared to Carlos's assault rifle and it seemed like he had the skills to back up why he felt like that. Carlos struggled to get a hit on the older man, both of them moving with a trained skillfulness that Valerie had only seen with Jill, Sam and Tyrone. The six hiding in the helicopter were holding their breaths the entire fight, watching Carlos in a hopeful manner until he was knocked down. He laid there on the ground without moving while Nikolai chuckled to himself, walking away from him if he were planning to hide and ambush someone else. Valerie's gaze went to the staircase as a familiar woman hopped up the last stair. Jill.

> "Oh no," Jill's soft whisper barely reaching them.

She ran over to him without checking her surroundings, kneeling down to check on him with a concerned look on her features. Just as she looked to her right, Nikolai kicked her as hard as he could. She slid away from Carlos, hitting the ground with a small grunt escaping her. He kicked the gun from her hand while training his on her head. Valerie stiffened and immediately moved forward while ignoring the villain monologue coming from the Russian man. Jill's gaze stayed trained on Nikolai, not even seeing her old friend sneaking up on the man in front of her. He held the vaccine up like he was about to throw it but dropped it when Valerie shoved him with all her strength. She lunged and caught it, holding it close as JIll finally looked at her. The relief had been fleeting before Nikolai trained his gun on the untrained chemist.

> "Ah, Miss Harmon. I'm shocked to see you're still alive."

Valerie gritted her teeth, glaring at the man until an automated voice distracted everyone. 'ten minutes until missile impact'. A chilling message that caused Jill to stiffen, unable to take her eyes off the gun being pointed at her friend.

> "Ah. The missile has launched. And that is my cue to leave." Nikolai moved his gun back to Jill, "Good-bye, Miss Valentine. A shame you didn't listen to me when you had the chance."

Carlos tackled Nikolai though, knocking his gun from his hand and towards Jill. Valerie took that time to scramble back into the safety of the helicopter and into Sam's arms as he held her close, glaring towards the Russian who dared point a gun at the chemist in his arms. Jill grabbed the gun that Nikolai had kicked from her hands, immediately training it on the two fighting men as Carlos managed to get Nikolai in a headlock. Though the younger man was clearly struggling to keep the older man restrained for an extended time. Tyrone shifted, looking like he was about to jump out and help them when Carlos called out to Jill.

> "Jill! Shoot him!"
> 
> "I can't! I'll hit you!" 
> 
> "Do It! You have to! There's no other way!"

Jill took a deep breath and aimed perfectly at Nikolai, shooting him in the shoulder which knocked Carlos down onto the ground. She ran over to him while calling out his name in a panic. Kneeling over him, she looked down at her partner checking him for wounds. Thankfully his vest had protected him and he'd just been knocked down when Nikolai elbowed him after getting shot.

> "Hey. I told you I couldn't leave you in a Carlos-less world. That would just be too cruel."

Jill helped Carlos to his feet, everyone watching as Nikolai began to crawl away from the two standing outside of the helicopter.

> "What about him?" Carlos motioned, looking at Jill.

She shook her head slightly, walking towards the man while Carlos climbed inside the cockpit. He carefully nudged Martin aside to climb into the seat he needed to fly it, beginning to turn everything on that he needed. Tyrone stiffened when the soldier touched his teammate, but relaxed when he saw that Carlos was in fact humoring the younger man's thirst for mechanical knowledge. Valerie hadn't taken her eyes off of Jill, worried that Nikolai might have a dirty trick up his sleeve somehow.

> "Why'd you do it?"
> 
> "There's a price tag for everything. Even letting the world burn."
> 
> "Who are you working for?"
> 
> "I'll tell you if you get me out of here. I'll pay you whatever you want."

Jill scoffed at the Russian, a small smile coming onto her lips as the blades of the helicopter began to spin. She ignored him as he called her a fool, walking over to the helicopter without looking back. Even when he claimed that she'd never find out the truth if he died. She sat down on the floor on the helicopter in the open door, a calm look on her features.

> "I don't mind a little detective work."

Valerie gripped the vaccine in her hand a little tighter as Carlos began raising the helicopter into the air, the laugh coming from Nikolai just barely audible over the whirring of the blades above them. Jill shifted further inside, sliding the door shut as she moved to sit beside Valerie and Sam. The two women shared a tight embrace, both of them assuming they'd never see the other again but both were glad to have been very wrong. The clouds parted to reveal the rising sun as Carlos flew them away from Raccoon City, Jill light-heartedly joking that Tyrone had to be a zombie since he'd been declared dead after the fire. However, the moment was interrupted when Carlos called back to make sure everyone was alright (especially Jill). Though she didn't respond, taking notice of the missile flying pasting them. Her hand lightly pressing against the small window. Everyone not in the cockpit watched as the missile struck Raccoon City, destroying everything in its wake. All the buildings, infected, monsters, possible survivors and the secrets trapped within never to be seen or heard again. Carlos and Jan struggled to steady the 'copter, causing everyone else to brace themselves while fearing they'd crash. But the duo in the cockpit managed to steady it out, causing a sigh of relief to escape all of them.

> "It's finally over."
> 
> "So long, R.C."

The six all shared looks. They didn't know what would be coming next, they didn't know how they'd be able to help. But at least, they had a future again...


End file.
